villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Frost is a member of the Lin Kuei clan that turned on Sub-Zero and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is voiced by Chrissie Rios in the original timeline, and Sara Cravens in the alternate timeline. Biography Original Timeline After Sub-Zero became the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei clan, he organized a tournament to recruit powerful warriors. The winner was Frost, showing exceptional skills; Frost then becomes the apprentice of Sub-Zero. After a time of hard and arduous training, Frost increases his combat ability, while arrogance also increases. During the Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance events, when Raiden asked Sub-Zero for help to end the Mortal Alliance, she went with Sub-Zero to the Outside World. After this, he froze Sub-Zero, leaving him motionless for a few seconds so he could steal the Dragon Medallion that he carried on his chest. Without possessing the strength and discipline necessary to control the power of the medallion, her own freezing power ended up burying her in an ice coffin. Sub-Zero felt very sorry for her because she had taken a lot of appreciation and affection, but she knew that she should give him a dignified burial, so he took her to some ancient ruins where he discovered that he and she were descendants of the criomantes, a warrior culture able to master the ice. He also found an armor of his ancestors and chose to leave it there. Some time later, Sub-Zero returns to the Lin Kuei temple, only to find that Frost has returned, accidentally resurrected by Taven, in his search for his mother's gift. Frost could only remember Sub-Zero, and he murdered all of the Lin Kuei that he found in his path. Believing that Taven was Sub-Zero, Frost fought him. The last blow Taven did to Frost, allowed him to regain his sanity. However, Frost is arrested again by Sub-Zero, which freezes her and captivates her in the temple until she regains her sanity. Current Timeline Frost appears in the Mortal Kombat X prequel comic, as a fighter in a fight club with death fights, holding a record of 21 fights won, undefeated, with 19 perfect victories and having killed all his opponents. When you have to face Cassie Cage, at first Frost takes the lead by brutally beating Cassie, but she reacts using unpredictable movements inherited from her father, leaving Frost unconscious. The stadium manager forces Cassie to kill Frost, but at that time two members of the Black Dragon clan, Jarek and Tasia, break in. Cassie and Jacqui Briggs, who had accompanied her to the place, rescue Frost and flee. Both notice the heaviness and low temperature of Frost without realizing that she was a cryomant, since Frost had not exhibited her powers to both. Frost is removed on a stretcher by paramedics. In Mortal Kombat X, Frost appears in the Lin Kuei temple along with Sub-Zero, who helps the Special Forces in their training, at the request of Johnny Cage. Frost is impatient and arrogant, refuses to help the Special Forces and hates that Sub-Zero helps them. Later, during the events of Mortal Kombat 11, on a Sub-Zero and Scorpion mission at the Cyber Lin Kuei factory, guarded by Sektor to manufacture cyborgs in Kronika's service, Frost appears surprisingly, revealing that he has become a cyborg, metallic body but retaining its face and hair. Frost is defeated by Sub-Zero and Scorpion, and left at the factory, unconscious. He then reappears in Kharon's ship, which transports the Earth Warriors to the fortress of Kronika's time to face her and her armies. Frost tackles the ship along with an army of cyber ninjas, but is defeated by Raiden, who is forced to burn his circuits and kill her so that the army of cyber ninjas will shut down, since they were all connected to Frost through a network . Personality Original Timeline In the original timeline, Frost was intitially loyal to Sub-Zero and the Lin-Kuei. Sadly, she possessed mental instability and was arrogant about her potential. Between these two factors, she was led to eventually try and oust Sub-Zero as grandmaster. Only for her scheme to fail and her to be banished. After her banishment, her mental state grew worse, especially once she discovered Sub-Zero had made peace with the Lin Kuei's mortal enemy Scorpion. After being resurrected by accident by Taven, Frost's insanity reached new heights, seeing everyone around her as her former grandmaster, though this could have been a side effect of being resurrected, as after Taven defeated her, she realised he was not Sub-Zero. Current Timeline Frost is a strong fighter with potential but lacks judgment: she cannot see the wisdom of peace. She is stubborn, confident, power hungry and feisty. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her. Headstrong and driven, her abilities are eclipsed only by her overconfidence. Sub-Zero lets her stay in the clan and at his side hoping that one day she will attain perspective and enlightenment through the experience of battle. Frost is fearless, bold, independent. What made Frost so tough was her hard life as an orphan in a slum where she had to fend for herself and to utilize brute force to get she desires (or to take back what is taken from her). While Frost is strong and proud, she has too much pride. If Frost chose to give up when she was in living the slums, she would have never been able to get to where she is on, if it wasn't for her determination and persistence. While her drive helped her to become a skilled fighter, Sub-Zero knows that Frost could become greater if she wasn't so quick to rage. This proves that while Frost is a skilled warrier, she hinders her abilities because of her selfish nature. Powers and Abilities While her ice powers are not as formidable as Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryomancy abilities are considerably strong. Instead of freezing opponents directly, she freezes the area in front of them so as to increase her range and odds of hitting them. Frost can also slide into her opponents, teleport away from them to appear behind them, delivering an uppercut, and use her powers to create a pair of ice daggers to fight with. As a cyborg, she gains a new master control brainwash program as her new master and predecessor Sektor, in case if Sektor dies, the master control is still active through her. Quotes Trivia *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Cantonese term for "master". *Frost was one of the characters in Deadly Alliance seen performing a kata, a very energetic one in her case. *In Deadly Alliance, she has the same voice actor as Sonya and Kitana and in Deception/Unchained, she had the same one as Kira. *Frost appears as one of the characters imprisoned in the Dark Prison stage in Deception. *Frost appears in a background in Mortal Kombat (2011), fighting against Daegon. *Not surprisingly, Frost is based on her DC Comics counterpart, Killer Frost. *Many fans consider Frost to be a female version of Sub-Zero. *As of Mortal Kombat 11, Frost becomes the first ever female cyborg in the series and member in the Lin Kuei. *During one mirror match interaction, the first Frost will say "The past is in the past." The second Frost replies, "Then let your storm rage on!" The first then says, "Time to test my limits and break through." All three lines reference the song Let it Go from the Disney movie Frozen. **The movie is also referenced during an interaction with Cassie Cage, including if the game sets either Cassie or Johnny Cage as an announcer, who calls her Elsa. Navigation pl:Frost (Mortal Kombat) Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Assassins Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Black Widows Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Saboteurs Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Insecure